Diary of Margaret Sanger
by GoldenGirl
Summary: Clark and Lana are doing very bad things. Someone's recording it all in her diary. chapters 4,5,6 all up
1. Default Chapter

Title: Diary of Margaret Sanger  
Author: Me  
Pairing: Clark/Lana   
Disclaimer: I dont own any Smallville characters or Margaret Sanger. Only the ideas are my own. Please don't sue me.

Summery: Can't really explain it. So just read it   
A/N: This teaser part may seem a little weird. Ok, really weird, but just stick with it. I promise lots and lots of C/L goodness. Other than that, enjoy   
  
Diary of Margaret Sanger  
  
My history teacher, Mr. Dawnson, has proposed yet another "radical" homework idea that will make this course "enjoyable and fun." We have each been assigned a certain historical figure with whom we shall construct a series of enteries into a journal about our everyday lives through the eyes of our subject. The one I was assigned? Margaret Sanger, the most well known advocate for birth control. I feel rather lucky that I got her actually because theres a need for birth control around here what with the sudden burst of sex-crazed maniacs populating the campus in the skin of students. Be back later with my reports for the first real entry in the diary of Margaret Sanger . 


	2. She's come a' knockin'

You know, I honestly thought we were smart nowadays. I thought that even if people werent smart and all they did all day was watch tv, they'd still see the ads. But apparently not. See, it was just found out that Betty Renolds left school early because she got pregnant. Thats right, Betty, you-can-see-my-boobs-from-space, Renolds. Betty, the-only-mass-I-keep-in-my-head-is-my-perpetual-chewing-gum, Renolds. Betty, I-can-put-out-and-talk-at-the-same-time, Renolds. Well, you get the point. Anyway, I'm sure you're just as surprised as I am that this happened......9.9. I mean, for a girl who'd been to 3rd base when the rest of us were still rounding 1st and not wear protection is just beyond me. But thats just how life is, I guess. By the way, a girl getting knocked up in a small school like this is major news. I believe she'll be our first teen mom. Congrats for breaking the record, Betty.   
You can bet that this wont be taken lightly. Expect some major changes around here. 'till next time,  
Margaret Sanger  
*****  
  
".....people carrying lots of stuff I can take to space...." Clark mouthed as he scribbled the words down into his note book and pressed his back against the locker behind him.  
"Space?"  
  
He looked up and smiled as he saw Lana's face before him with a mock suspecting expression.   
"Hi," he said brightly, standing up straight and putting his book into his back pack. "Just writing my journal for class."  
  
Lana nodded and batted her eye lashes holding up the flimsy notebooks that were seemingly way too heavy for a damsel like her to be carrying. Clark smirked and took them from her happily. He would've done so even if she hadn't requested it with her eyes just because he loved the fact that he got to be the one to carry her books every day after school.   
  
They began walking side by side down the semi vacant hallway, remaining silent and letting the whispering voices of the few students around them make enough noise for the both of them.   
"Did you hear what happened?" Lana finally asked, cautiously.  
"About Betty?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
  
They stayed quiet a while longer letting the awkwardness set in.  
"It's sad isn't it."  
"Sad. Definitely sad." Clark looked at Lana out of the corner of his eye and wondered exactly what she was getting at. He had a creeping suspicion that he already knew where this topic was going and he was willing to do anything to steer it in the opposite direction.   
"Kinda makes you think, doesn't it?" Lana asked before he had the chance to change the subject.  
  
"Uh, about what?"  
Now she looked at him carefully, knowing very well that he was just playing dumb. "Well, it could just happen to anyone, you know? I mean, I'm sure she had protection and everything. She's been doing it for years." Lana whispered the last part, not wanting to be heard gossiping about the current most popular topic in school.  
  
"Well, maybe she didn't use any this time," Clark stated, confidently.  
"Maybe," Lana answered, "maybe not. But I still think its a sign."  
"A sign?" he repeated, nervously.  
"Yeah," she said slowly. "To be really careful. More careful......just to take extra precaution."  
"Right. Precaution."   
Clark didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or gasp in terror. 


	3. Cherries

Class is so boring today and I'm not the only one who is nixing notes. The guy in front of me, who we'll call Mr. K, is in middle of writing a love letter instead of the journal he's supposed to be keeping as the very uninteresting Neil Armstrong. Hmmm I didnt know he had a girlfriend. Too bad. He's cute. Anyway, I saw this cuz I look over his shoulder a lot (to get a better view of the black board, mind you!) and spotted some of the glorious words he's put down.   
Mystery girl has eyes like "meteor rocks." That or "motor docks." (his handwriting is terribly small).   
I'll have to find out who its for later, cuz as of now Mr. Dawnson is passing back a survey for all of us to take. Wonder what this is about.  
Later,  
M. Sanger  
  
Clark quickly stuffed the letter inside his text book as Mr. Dawnson came by to hand deliver him a paper. A multiple choice survey that was not anonymous. Clark looked over the first few questions and was completely stumped. He looked to his side and noticed that Pete was happily filling out every answer with absolutely no trouble. He redirected his focus onto the paper in front of him and read it carefully.  
  
1. What would you rather put into your mouth?  
a. cherry   
b. banana   
c. apple   
d. sponge  
e. all of the above  
  
2. What form of transportation would you rather travel with?  
a. railroad   
b. airplane   
c. car   
d. boat   
e. all of the above   
  
3. Which Spice girl would you rather "get giggy with"?  
a. Posh Spice   
b. Ginger Spice   
c. Baby Spice   
d. Scary Spice  
e. Sporty Spice   
f. All of the above  
  
Clark chewed on the tip of his pencil as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want people knowing whether he liked Posh or ginger Spice better! He didnt want people knowing that he liked to travel by railroad! He didnt want people knowing anything about him! HA stupid survey was getting him as nervous as an SAT exam should. The SAT never worried him though, he knew he'd get a good score. This survey/test on the other hand...somehow, he felt that he'd definitely fail it.  
****  



	4. Sex Maniac

Just as I predicted, school has been really weird lately. Our teachers and principles have been watching the moves of every couple on campus as if they were ex convicts. Hand holding, the most basic form of PDA (Public Display of Affection), is strictly prohibited and will be reprimanded if seen by one of the faculty. They've brought in 2 new guidance counselors this morning to talk to everyone about safe sex. How fun. I believe every student in school has a scheduled appointment with one of them in the coming week. As Margaret Sanger I feel the need to help out in this crusade enforcing the dangers of unprotected sex. In fact my first duty as volunteer is to help grade those "surveys" they gave out this morning. I hope I did well on it. I have a feeling that scores matter this time.  
Love,  
Margaret S.   
*****  
Lana read the letter and smiled broadly upon its conclusion.   
"You're so sweet," she beamed to Clark who was sitting across the table from her.  
"I am," he agreed, matching her smile.   
"You didn't have to."  
"I wanted to."  
"You're too good to me."  
"I know."  
  
The letter he wrote in middle of history class had worked like a charm, just as Clark expected. Lana was always a sucker for sweet surprises like that and he knew a love letter written on the spur of the moment would set her heart racing.   
His plastered smile widened as Lana leaned across the table and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"You guys better be careful," Chloe chimed in, taking a seat beside Lana just as she sat back in hers. "Rule 3.086 of the new student handbook prohibits public kissage on school grounds." She picked up a leaflet from her tray and handed it to Lana, who was more than bit surprised.   
  
The look on Lana's face while she flipped through it was the only reason Chloe bothered to pick the booklet up. It was the only reason she had been carrying it around all day. It was the only reason she waited outside the main office before it opened so she could get her hands on the very first copy. The fact that Clark and Lana were together was something that she had to accept, but seeing them kiss.....that was enough to make a girl sick. The new school rules were the best thing that had happened to her in a long time and over night, Betty Renolds became her own personal hero.   
  
"I can't believe they'd do this," Lana said, handing the booklet to Clark. "That takes away our rights."  
In truth, Lana really didn't have to worry about being caught with Clark attached to her lips very often. She was never a fan of PDA and Clark respected that. That little kiss she had just given him was a treat for writing her the letter. Treats in middle of crowded lunch rooms came few and far between.   
  
"School's been really weird lately. First that survey they handed out earlier, now this. Whats next?" Clark asked.  
"The appointments," Pete said, stepping up to their table and sitting down beside his best buddy.   
"The what?" he asked.  
"You know," Pete said, while digging into his apple sauce. "Those surveys were just made to evaluate whether you go to Warriner or Levinson for your appointment."  
"Who?" Clark asked in confusion. "And what appointments? You keep mentioning them."  
  
"Gosh Clark, were you awake at all today?" Chloe asked. "The appointments with the new guidance counselors to scare us from ever having sex." She looked at both Lana and Clark carefully, letting her nosey self check for any reaction on their faces. "I have it with Levinson tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I got Levinson too," Lana added.  
"Well, how do I check who I got?"  
"You got Warriner," Pete told Clark. "I checked the chart. He's the one that deals with all the sex maniacs we got in this school. You know, the ones that have it on their minds 24/7 and want to screw every girl that passes them. Heck, they'd probably screw anything with a hole in it. Levinson's cool though," Pete said, looking at Lana and Chloe but they weren't paying much attention to him. In fact, they were both looking to the right of him where a dumbfounded Clark sat.   
  
"You're a sex maniac?" Lana asked him innocently.  
"No!" Clark stammered. He looked to Pete to try and help him talk himself out of this, but he was too busy licking his spoon clean. He looked to Chloe with a face that said he was unjustly accused of wrong doing, but she just grinned from ear to ear. Finally he looked to Lana.  
  
"I can't believe I'm dating a sex manic," she said in a low voice.  
"Lana, I am not a sex maniac!" Clark protested in his defense.  
  
Their table was silent for a while as Pete devoured his food, Chloe snickered and Clark and Lana looked at each other in disbelief.   
"I gotta go." Lana finally said as she got up to leave.   
"Lana!" Clark called after her. He turned to Pete and smacked him in the arm, trying his best to hold back.   
  
"OW!" He shouted, dropping his plate. "What?! I got Warriner too!"  
****** 

1. 


	5. Two Guys

Clark looked at Warriner and smile noticing the counselor's thin prickly mustache wriggle above his upper lip when he smiled back. The guy looked a little perverted to talk to sex maniacs all day, but when Clark thought about it, who better to do it than a sex maniac himself.  
  
"Hi," he said.   
The man continued to look at him for a while without saying a word, which wouldn't really bother the normally quiet Clark, but considering the circumstances, the awkward silence was getting under his skin.   
  
He let his hands fall to the sides, then held them on his lap, then grabbed the armrests as he waited impatiently for his appointment to be over. Warriner wasn't doing anything but looking at him for what had to be the most agonizing 5 minutes of Clark's life. Was he supposed to say something first? He was almost certain he'd already said 'hi.' Well, it wasn't going to hurt to say it again.  
  
"Hello."  
"Hello Clark."  
  
They eyed each other for a few moments before Warriner finally spoke again.   
"Why so nervous, Clark?"  
"I'm not nervous," Clark said nervously.  
"You're not on trial, son."  
"I know that sir."  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
He knew exactly why he was here. He was accused of being a sex maniac for no good reason at all. He was the sweetest, kindest, most earnest young farm boy in all of farm country yet somebody thought differently. "No, not really."   
"We need to have a talk about safe sex."  
"Oh. Ok. Great."  
  
"Now, looking over your survey answers, it seems like you need this chat more than a lot of other students."  
"Really?" Clark asked, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning in, in interest.   
"Really," Warriner answered. "See, according to your answers, it seems like you would like to 'pop cherries' into your mouth."  
  
Clark sat up again. Warriner had said 'pop cherries' in a sort of slime ball kind of way, squinting his beety eyes for emphasis. Clark thought it over in his head, and realized how his answer was being considered. He chuckled and relaxed in his chair. "I don't want to pop cherries in that sense, Mr. Warriner. I just think they're good. Much better than apples." He let his charming Kent smile take over his face in good humor.  
  
Warriner frowned. "Right," he answered. "You'd also like to screw Baby Spice."  
"Screw?"  
"Yes. Do you think of screwing often?"  
"Baby Spice was cute I guess.....I never really listened to the Spice Girls, Mr. Warriner. I picked her cuz she was cute, not because I wanted to 'screw' her."  
"So you're saying you don't want to screw?"  
  
"Screw is kind of weird word for it, isn't it?"  
"I don't know, Clark. Is it?"  
Clark fidgeted in his seat. He was uneasy talking to a complete stranger about 'screwing.' "I dunno.....I guess not?" he stated, unsurely.  
"Hmmm." Warriner scribbled furiously on his note pad.  
  
"Hmmm?" Clark repeated, leaning in once again to try and catch a glimpse of his supposed demenor on paper.   
"Do you have a girlfriend, Clark?" Warriner aked, looking up.  
"Yes, I do." Clark smiled to himself. He was happy he could say that confidently.   
"Do you like her a lot?"  
"Well yeah, she's my gir--"  
"Do you love her?"  
"Thats kind of a personal question."  
"Trying to avert from answering a question? That won't do you any good, Clark."  
  
Not only was Clark self conscious when talking about himself, but even more so when talking about Lana. What they had together was special, not to mention, private. Really private. They didn't even discuss anything about themselves with their friends. Also, he feared that even talking about his girl would jinx it all. "I love her," he answered, hesitantly.  
  
"Well isnt that sweet. She's probably hot. Is she hot?" he continued.  
"Uhhhh yeah. She's very pretty."  
"But is she hot?"  
"She's hot," Clark nodded.  
He eyed Warriner carefully, already becoming annoyed with his persistent method of asking questions. He had a way of conjoining his sentences so just when you thought one was about to end, the next one began with a start. He had already grown accustomed to answering his questions with his own steadfastness.  
  
"Do you often think of screwing her?"  
Clark winced. "Do you have to say screw?"  
"What did I say about avoiding questions, Clark?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to answering questions like this. I'm kind of nervous."  
"Just relax, son. Nothing to worry about. Whatever you say here is completely confidential." He waited about five seconds before continuing. "Now answer the question."  
  
"Well, I'm a guy," Clark said slowly. "I mean, isn't it ok for me to have thoughts like that? Not that I do all the time...I'm just saying...."  
"Of course its fine! Really it is. Not at all obscene."  
"What?"  
"Have you screwed her yet?" Warriner spat.  
  
Clark stiffened up. This chat really wasn't for him. "You know, I'm really not comfortable answering these questions."  
"So by choosing not to answer the question, you are essentially admitting that you have indeed screwed her."  
"What?"  
"Now, when you two screw,"  
"Hey! I never said--"  
"Do you use protection?"  
"Yeah, it'd be stupid not t-- hey!"  
Warriner smiled as he jotted in his note pad again.   
"I'm not saying that we....we're not.....well, we are.....I dont want to answer any more questions."  
  
"Very well," Warriner state, taking a deep breath. But before you leave, I'd like to give you some things."  
******  
  
Seen stumbling out of Warriner's office and into the crowded hallway was Mr. K with pamphlets and condoms positively spilling out of arms. Poor guy. He looked so embarrassed. But speaking as Margaret Sanger, I couldn't be prouder of the boy. Wonder how his girlfriend would react to this undeniable obsession with sex, though. Oh yes, I found out who she is. To protect her identity I'll just call her Ms. L. I honestly had no idea she was seeing Mr. K, but it makes a lot of sense. Two very good looking people hooking up, it was just a matter of time. Thats always how it is. However, it may be hard to spot them out since they are rarely seen together. Maybe its because they have no classes with each other, or maybe its just because they're ultra shy, but either way, my intuition tells me they're definitely full-on coupledom. Quite the mysterious twosome.   
  
Until next time,  
Maggie Sanger  


1. 


	6. Ms Safe Sex

Oh wow, could it be, or do my eyes deceive me? Mr. K and Ms. L- my new favorite people to spy on- holding hands behind the school on their way home from school. They looked very lovey-dovey if you ask me, which I find sorta endearing. Seems like they're not letting the new school rules shake them.   
Now, on to more pressing matters. Seems like Mr. Dawnson isn't the only person getting a hold of my journal. I don't know how you guys did it, but to those few students who managed to read my diary, take heed to my warning: next time you find my journal, make copies! I don't want to have to go cross eyed trying to read the comments you guys wrote in the margins. But to answer the ones I could make out;  
-Mr. K is not some pervert pedophile disguised as a student trying to get into every girls' pants. He's very studdly and very committed to his gf.  
-Did he knock up Betty Renolds? Considering what I just said, its doubtful, but being the suppressed sex addict that he is, I wouldn't put it past him.   
- Can't say who they are. That would be no fun.  
And lastly, I'm writing about two people who probably don't even know me, cuz I have nothing better to do. And, cuz people like you like to read about them. Later.  
M. Sanger  
****  
  
Clark linked his fingers with Lana's and held her books with his other hand as they walked side by side on the dirt road leading away from the school building. It was a long walk, but Clark was never in rush to be home and Lana's short shift at the Talon didn't start for another hour, so their walks home after school was time for them to spend together to counteract all the time in school they spent apart.   
  
"So how did your meeting with your counselor go? Better than mine, I hope," Clark asked.  
"It was fine, kinda short. What was wrong with yours?"  
"What _wasn't_ wrong with mine? I don't know where they found this Warriner guy, but he needs to get fired."  
"What did you guys speak about?"  
"Screwing baby spice and popping cherries."  
Lana stopped for a second but then grinned and continued walking. "Baby Spice?" she asked, with an amused giggle. "I thought you'd be more of a Posh kinda guy."  
  
Clark let her have a good laugh, but quickly got back on topic.   
"It just wasn't the learning experiance I thought it would be."  
"Sorry to hear that," Lana exclaimed, more seriously.  
  
"He asked me about you," he said, as a smirk creeped along his face.  
"You told him about me?" She was all serious now.  
"He wanted to know if I had a girlfriend. So I told him I did. Then he asked if you were hot."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what'd you tell him," she teased, squeezing Clark's hand lightly.  
  
He looked at her and examined her face carefully, noting all the features that made up his answer. Her delicate eyes which looked like pieces of sea glass that turned a different shade of green depending on how the sun hit them. Her small, perfect nose that crinkled at the bridge for just a moment before she broke out into a fit of laughter. Soft, full pink lips, slightly moist from briefly licking them, teasing him whenever they were slightly parted by the possiblities they kept locked inside. Her forehead, which e touched so often with his own, or brushed against it with the tips of his fingers to wipe away stray hairs. Cheeks so smooth and round, they took on a life of their own when she smiled and were especially kissable when flushed and warm. And a sneaking jaw line leading a perfect trail for him to lick.  
Hot didn't touch her.  
  
"I changed the subject."  
Lana nudged into him with her shoulder and he let himself stumble a few feet back, laughing along with her.   
"Thanks," she stated, sarcastically.  
* * *  
They continued walking silently until Lana spoke again.  
  
"I think I might help out with it. They need volunteers."  
"With what?"  
"You know," she began, "the whole thing at school."   
"Oh," Clark said, nodding his head. "What for?"  
"I wanna help out. I think this is important. Anyway, I need extra curriculars for my applications. You need them too."  
"Well, what do they need people to do?"  
"I dunno. Probably just Get the word out. Organize assemblies. Give out flyers. Talk to students. Things like that, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you really going to help out with all of this?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"I just think its kind of stupid, thats all. The school is blowing this whole safe sex thing way out of proportion."  
"Stupid? People need to know about this stuff."  
"People do know. Everybody knows. Betty Renolds knew! Getting some weirdo like Warriner to butt his head into every little private detail of people's lives, is just....stupid."  
  
Lana sighed. Everything came down to privacy for Clark. Keeping everything hidden from the world was just a way of asking someone to find it out. Sometimes he was so reclusive that she questioned whether she really did know everything about him like he claimed. But after a while, she figured out how to pick his brain and know what his was thinking. Lana understood that this was part of who he was, and she still loved him for it.   
  
They reached a cross roads in the path and Clark started walking in the direction of his house. "I'll see you later," he said, casually.  
"Hey," Lana said, grabbing the cuff of his shirt sleeve and pulling him back. "What kind of goodbye is that?"  
  
He smiled sweetly and shrugged, inching closer to her. She smiled back and clasped the tip of his nose, tugging it down until his lips were close enough to kiss. They kissed softly and she pulled her head back, pleased with herself for the expression on Clark's face. His neck remained outsreached with his eyes still closed and lips still puckered.  
"Talk to you tonight?" Lana asked.  
"Uh huh," he nodded, blinking his eyes open from their dreamy state.  
"K. Bye," Lana said, smiling as she bounced along the path.  
"Bye!" Clark called after her.   
**** 

1. 


	7. Pills and Basket Ball

Clark dribbled the ball halfheartedly around the dirt court behind the barn, as Pete watched on from a distance, not even trying to steal it  
"So how'd it go with Wariner?"  
"I honestly don't know. That had to be the strangest chat I've ever had." Clark bounced the basket ball on his foot and it rolled in Pete's direction.   
"Really?" he asked, picking it up as it stopped by his feet. "Mine wasn't to bad."  
"Well then he obviously didn't mention 'screwing' about 15 times."  
"Yeah, he did." He shot the ball through the hoop in a perfect swish.  
------  
Chloe stepped inside the private bathroom in Lana's room and closed the door behind her carefully. Observing it, with an experianced reporter's eye, she noted that it was clean and neat, just like her bedroom right outside. A stark contrast from the rest of Henry Small's house.   
Lana had invited Chloe over to study for their Biology exam, and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Lana's new living conditions. She felt it was her right to snoop around, since she hadn't been in here since Lana moved out a month ago.   
------  
"I can't believe I got stuck with that guy," Clark protested as he got the ball in his hands once again. "That stupid survey was ridiculous."  
"That stupid survey was a personality test, that's all."  
"Yeah, and thanks for anouncing I'm a sex maniac in front of my girlfriend." He took a shot, but it bounced off the rim with a thud.  
"Well if that's what the test determined, then it's true!"  
Clark looked at Pete, letting his stare warn him to keep his mouth shut.  
-----  
Everything seemed oddly too boring and normal, but Chloe knew that the most interesting things, and the ones she was spesifically looking for, would be kept behind the mirror over the sink. She opened it slowly.  
------  
"So how's it going with you and Lana?" Pete asked, casually, forgetting about the game and taking a seat on a box next to the fence.   
Clark rolled his eyes and keept the ball bounching under his hand, ignoring Pete's attempt at ending the game. He was sick of hearing that question uttered from Pete's lips at least once every week. It always ended up gradually escalating into an even more annoying question. "So, you two doing it yet?"  
"None of your business," Clark said in response.   
-------  
"No," Chloe said in shock as she examined the object in her hand. She was looking for something embarrassing like foot ointment that would destroy the image of a flawless Lana in her head, but instead she found this. Chloe always thought of Lana a kinda prudish and birth control was the last thing she was expecting to see stashed away as a secret behind the bathroom mirror.  
-----  
"That means yes." Pete grinned sly.  
Clark finally gave up and dropped the ball at his side, walking up to Pete. "What means yes?"  
"What you just said; 'None of your business.'"  
"None of your business means you should stop asking me because I'm never going to tell you."  
-----  
Chloe's shock grew when she opened the dialpak and found it half empty. Half empty! The horrible thought of Lana and Clark actually doing it had never settled in until now, and Chloe wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible even as the sound of Lana's footsteps walking up the stairs were like the bangs of a hammer just pounding the thought further into her head.   
-----  
"Clark, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything, you know. Actually it's you're duty as my best friend to keep me completely informed at all times."  
"But this is private, Pete."  
"I tell you all my private business!" he rationed.  
-----  
"What the hell is this?" Chloe said, stomping out of the bathroom. She stumbled upon Lana getting the books from her desk and held box up before her. Normally she would've just stuffed something she found in a snooping frenzy back where she got it from and deny she ever saw it in the first place, but this was a graver matter that required discussion.   
Lana turned around and her eye instantly caught what Chloe was holding.  
"Where did you get that?" She asked, walking up to Chloe and taking it from her hand.   
-----  
"Yeah, but my private business involves Lana. I'm not just going to talk to you about her."  
"Give it up Clark! I'm going to find out sooner or later."  
-----  
"In your bathroom mirror," Chloe explained.  
"You were snooping around?"  
"Yes!" she answered, blatantly.   
-----  
"So you want me to tell you everything that happens in my private life?"  
Pete shook his head and bent it forward. "If you're not going to talk to me, then whats the point?"  
Clark realized that Pete was right. He was his best friend, let alone only male friend. If he was ever going to talk about something like this  
"You need someone to talk to about this," he continued. "Don't tell me you're gonna run to your dad for this topic too."  
-----  
"What the hell?" Lana said, surprised at her friend's honesty. "Why?"  
Chloe shrugged and sat on Lana's bed. "You never tell me stuff anymore. Why didn't you tell me about that?" She asked, pointing at the pills in Lana's hand.  
Lana sat beside her. "I didn't think it was important," she said in a low voice.  
  
Chloe was not Lana's best friend. No where near that, but she shared a house with her for a long time. And even if they werent exactly close, they were still roomates at one point. And privacy was not an option when they shared a room. She didn't have any other girlfriends for good reason, yet she still wanted to talk about something like this with Lana. But ultimately, Chloe knew that her devotion to Clark, no matter how ridiculous it seemed now, was the one thing that kept them from being the best friends they should've been. And she realized why Lana never discussed anything about Clark with her.  
"Being on the pill is important," she stated.   
-----  
Clark sighed, accepting the fact that Pete sounded like he made some sense. Plus, he was never going to get off his back. "Fine. Ask me whatever you want."  
"You know what I wanna ask," he said, smiling. "Are you and Lana having sex?"  
Clark hesitated. "Yes," he said, unconvincingly.  
-----  
"So, are you and Clark having sex now?"  
Lana hesitated. "No," she said, unconvincingly.   
----  
"Well, in that case," Pete proclaimed, opening the book bag beside him, "you'll need this." He stuck his hand inside and grabbed a gaggle of condoms from it. Clark looked at the handfull he held and then inside the bag, with his jaw hanging open. "Oh my god, Pete. Did you grab the whole basket in the hallway?"  
"Some of those are from there. Others are from Warriner. He was really generous."  
He dumped them into Clark's hand, and he accepted them reluctntly, giving Pete a week smile.  
"Thanks."  
-----  
"So then why are you taking..." Chloe trailed off.  
Clark's incessant privacy must of rubbed off oh her, because Lana did not want to talk about this. She knew that Chloe may have been acting all calm now, but she must've been burning with anger inside.  
"I just am." She left it at that, hoping Chloe wouldn't ask her anymore questions.   
****  
  
I am happy to report that I'll be getting a lot more scoop on my favorite twosome, for you, my faithful readers. Not only is Mr. K in one of my classes, but Ms. L has volunteered to work along side me and a whole bunch of other students with TETS (taking every-thing slowly) the student organized group thats colaboraiting with ASS(always safe sex) the non profit organization, forming the aptly titled....drum roll please.... TETS and ASS team. Haha. Has anbody else noticed this peculiar title? Oh well. The point is, I got a little scoop through the grapevine that Ms. L is actually on birth control. Which isn't a very big deal, but I have it on good authority that she wouldn't be on the pill unless she needed it. So in response to the aforementioned question of whether Mr. K and Ms. L are hot 'n heavy? Very.  
  
Maggie Sanger 

1. 


	8. Gratify Yourself

As soon as Clark and Pete walked into the highschool, they were bombarded by a girl, a pen, and her clipboard.   
"Hi," she said, cheerily.  
"Hi," Pete and Clark answered simoultaneously.  
  
They looked at eachother curiously and finally noticed she had come from within a group of students holding identical clipboards waiting to shove them into somebody's face.  
  
"Would you guys like to sign a petition?"  
"Whats it for?" Clark asked.  
"Well, we're trying to make people sign a pact promising they won't have sex- if you currently are, or are thinking about doing it- for a month."  
  
Clark folded his arms over his chest and smiled. "So those are the only two catagories people fit into? Either they are having sex, or they're thinking about it."  
The girl looked at him oddly, but before she could think up a responce, Pete spoke up. "What do we get for it?"  
  
"Well," she began, "you'll be practicing abstinance and know that you won't be spreading STDs or getting girls pregnant in the immediate future." She smiled brightly at Pete's blank face. "Also, you'll get a free ice cream cone."  
"Can I get it in a cup?"  
"Sure."  
"Sign me up!" He snatched the pen from her hand and began scribbling his signiture on the paper in her clipboard.   
"Pete, what are you doing?" Clark asked, nudging his friend in the arm.   
"I'm just trying to be as helpful to T&A as possible. I've always been good with T&A," he said, winking. "Plus, I get an ice cream!"  
  
As Clark waited beside him, he looked around the hallway and noticed just how many students were willingly putting down their names on paper for this. And he noticed how many students held out the papers for them to sign. School had definitely undergone a major change, he just didn't know whether it was for the good or bad. His eyes wandered to the freshly pinned up signs that littered the walls, preeching the virtues of abstinance, no longer focusing on the aspect of safe sex. He noticed Lana pinning up one of the signs, and began walking towards her, leaving Pete with the perky petition girl.  
  
"Hey, arent you going to sign?" she called after him. Clark shrugged it off, and advance towards Lana.  
He crept up behind her and read the ridiculous catchphrase adorning the banner she was in middle of putting up. _Dont have sex to gratify others. Just say no an gratify yourself!_ That sounded wrong on so many different levels.  
  
"Hi."  
Lana turned around and smiled when she saw Clark behind her. "Hi," she said, in her normally cheery voice. Clark leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away, smirking. "Uh uh. Remember the school rules."  
"Oh right." Clark straightened up and readjusted the strap of his back pack over his shoulder. "Can I get a handshake?" he asked, sticking out her hand. Lana teased him and continued smiling. "What about a high five?" She giggled and smacked his raised hand with the palm of her own.   
  
"You're really into this whole thing," Clark said, as they started to walk down the hall together.  
"Yeah. Everyone seems to be."  
"Lately it seems that everyone is asking each other about their sex lives. And people are just so open about it."  
"Not everyone is as shy as you, Clark."   
"I don't know, I'm just getting the feeling that everyone wants to know about me. About us."  
"Really?" Lana asked, looking up at him.   
"Yeah."  
  
"Actually, now that you bring it up," Lana said, stopping in front of her locker, "Chloe was asking me some pretty personal questions about you and me?"  
"Really?" Clark asked, readjusting his back pack, nervously. He always wondered if Lana spoke to Chloe about their relationship, and it felt strange knowing that someone else would know what only he and Lana should know. Especially if it was Chloe. "What'd you tell her?"  
"I told her we werent doing anything."   
  
"Oh," Clark nodded. He was hesitant about telling her what he'd told Pete, but she looked calm enough as she put her books in her bag. Not at all on the verge of getting angry.  
  
"Pete asked me the same thing."  
Lana looked at Clark, pressing him to go on.   
"He's my best friend," he added, cautiously.   
"I know," she giggled. "So, what'd you tell him?"  
"I told him we were."  
"Oh," Lana nodded. She closed her locker door and turned to smile at her boyfriend. "Walk me to class?"  
Clark smiled and led the way.  
  
****  
If you havent seen the signs, read the flyers, or worn the buttons flooding our school, than you've obviously been absent. The atmosphere around here reminds me of spirit week, or the day before the homecoming game, or even prom. Everyone seems to be united for one common; ridding sex of this dastardly sex-ridden town if it takes every farmer to do it! Seems like a big task, but most of the students seem to be playing along. Almost everyone signed the petition. Almost everyone. There are those who arent getting laid anyway, so why not sign. And then theres pigheaded morons who think they're too cool to do it. But theres no excuse for Mr. K. After checking the petitions, I couldn't find his name anywhere. Which would probably serve as evidence that he is in fact doing the nasty. But then again, I spotted his girlfriend, Ms. L's, signature somewhere in there. This ones going to be tough to figure out.   
Till next time,  
Margaret S. 


	9. Horndog Stanley

  


"How'd you get in?" Lana asked as she saw Clark walking through her door.   
"Mr. Small let me in on his way out. What, not happy to see me?"  
"Of course I'm happy. I just wasn't expecting you."  
  
Clark grinned slyly and let his jacket roll of his shoulders and he swung it over a chair. He would've asked her what the papers scattered all over he floor were for, but he wasn't really in the mood for an answer.   
  
"What'd you do today?" Lana asked, cautiously.   
Clark seemed uncharacteristically smug and confident and Lana couldn't put her finger on why. In the back of her mind, she thought of the possibility that this was caused by red kryptonite, and scanned his body for any exposed red stones, but found none. She had only experienced "red Clark," as she liked to call him, once before, knowing of the effects of red meteor rocks. She didn't know what to expect the next time they showed up again, and waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
"I was at the farm doing some work." He prowled toward her. "Fixed a tractor."  
  
_Oh_ Lana thought, sighing in relief. Fixing tractors always made Clark horny for some odd reason, and she had misdiagnosed it for kryptonite. After Clark fixed a tractor....he was an animal.  
He grinned down at her, only inches from her face, and then vehemently planted a wet kiss on her lips, parting them with his probing tongue. She closed her eyes, surprised at his urgency, and backed away towards her bed with Clark following her every move like a horse with a carrot dangling in front of it's face, only he already had the prize in his mouth and was not letting go.   
  
The back of her knees hit the edge of her bed and she promptly sat on it as Clark's hands creeped at her sides and clung to her bed sheets, using them as hooks for which to crawl on top of her. His right arm wrapped around her and hugged her side, supporting her so she didn't lay all the way down and break apart from their make out session.   
  
By now Clark expected Lana to start unbuttoning his jeans, or at least pulling his shirt over his head, fairly sure that his contagious mood would've caught on by now, just as it had so many times before. But Clark let it slide and hoped to motivate her. His fingers found the slit of skin peeking above the top of her pants and below the bottom of her shirt, and teased the warm area with his chilled fingers. He could swear he felt Lana flinch as he lingered on that delicate spot.   
  
Letting the fabric blanket his hand, Clark walked his fingers from her hip to her back and began feeling for her bra strap. Nothing. Lana was braless and he was too preoccupied to have even noticed.   
Before she could fully feel the warmth of his palm on her back, Clark's hand glided across her side and stopped to perfectly cup her breast in one swift move.  
  
Lana nearly lost herself in the moment, but pressed a hand against his chest, lightly pushing him away until they were no longer attached at the lips, or anywhere else. "Wait," she said breathlessly, gasping for the air her lungs desperately sought.  
Clark looked at her impatiently, mouth agape. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and then reached out to wipe the glistening lip gloss smudged over Clark's upper lip. "Lets not," she said sympathetically, knowing that she was jabbing an elbow into Clark's bourgeoning libido.   
  
_Lets not?_ Clark contemplate the meaning of Lana's statement in his head, putting together the meaning of those words for the first time. Mr. Small was not here with no sign of him coming home any time soon, Lana was braless, and he was present. The product of this calculation was not turning into the sum he had already estimated in his head. Something was not right. Lana had never turned him down before and this was not one of those pleasant 'firsts' he'd heard so much about.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He felt himself shrink before her.  
"Well..."   
Before she could finish her sentence, Clark lunged at his jacket and spilled the contents of his pockets on her bed sheets. Lana looked at the condoms disbelievingly and then at Clark in the same way. "What'd you do, rob a pharmacy?"  
  
Clark wasn't used to hearing sarcastic comments coming out of Lana's mouth and he lingered on what she said for a while, unsure of what to make of it. "I got them from Warriner. Some are from Pete." He gathered the pile in two handfuls and realized that it was a rather large number of condoms he held in his hands. "I'm not a sex maniac," he added in desperation.  
  
Lana smirked and smoothed the hair on his forehead like she had done every time Clark need that reassuring touch. "I know you're not a sex maniac," Lana stated slowly. "But we just can't."  
"Why?"  
"Don't be mad, Clark," she began. "Don't take this the wrong way."  
"What is it?" he asked, his patience dwindling.  
"Don't think I don't want you- because I do. And if you kiss me again, the way you just did before, I might not be able to hold you back- or me. But we just can't. I signed the petition."  
  
"You what?!" Clark asked, jumping out of bed with a start.   
"I'm sorry--"  
"How could--its for a month," he shouted angrily to no one in particular. "A month!" he said again, looking at Lana this time.   
"So what? we've gone lo--"  
"But I want you now!" Clark stomped around her room, childishly.   
  
Lana had no choice but to roll her eyes and slouch against her headboard until this spectacle was over. This was very unlike Clark. The Clark she knew would've nodded in agreement and kept what he was feeling inside, only showing hints of sadness in his puppy-dog eyes. Then he would've kissed her and reluctantly gone, still clinging onto her hand. This Clark was kicking around foolishly, looking ready to drop to his knees and scream Lana's name out in an agonizing yelp just like Stanley did for Stella in _A Streetcar Named Desire_. Then he would've gotten up and slammed the door behind him.   
In truth, Lana couldn't help but be flattered by the childish, whining Clark. He was kicking and screaming just to be with her. She smiled at thought of that.   
  
"I sad not to be mad," Lana said. She heard him muttering incoherently reading the words "a month" on his lips.  
"I'm not mad."   
Lana couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious, but she knew from he look on his face that nothing was farther from the truth.   
  
The papers on the floor finally caught his eyes again and Clark bent down to pick one up. A flyer, demanding him to make the right decision and stay away from sex. He had no choice.  
  
"We should talk about this," Lana said.  
"Yeah," he said, absentmindedly. "But I have to go."  
Clark grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door, leaving Lana alone on her bed with only the useless condoms to keep her company. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sex Explanitory

Hello everyone. I hope you're doing well cuz our favorite couple are in a fight. At least I think so. And I also have a hunch its because Mr. K isn't getting any. Poor guy. Today, Ms. L stayed at the T&A room to work on a few things that really didn't need any work, instead of going to lunch. Girl skipping lunch not a big deal, right? Wrong. Lets not forget that Mr. K and Ms. L don't see eachother at all during the school day except for lunch time. Looks like someone's trying to avoid someone else.  
I even tried to talk to the poor girl and cheer her up (and get some gossip bits) but her usual happy self was AWOL. Seems like Mr. K isnt the only one that needs some lovin'. But she did mention, however, that she will not be stopping by the offices after school, meaning she wont be waiting for her main squeeze to escort her home. Things are looking grim.  
Margaret Sanger

Clark knocked on the door, waiting for Warriner to open it. He looked to Lana, who stood quietly beside him and hoped this next session with Warriner would be a lot tamer than the last. He had stopped him in the hall earlier that day and told Clark he wanted to have a follow up meeting and to bring his girlfriend along. When Clark declined, Warriner reminded him that this sort of reluctant behavior could be documented in his perminent record under: Sex Maniac. He really started to hate that phrase.

"Well, well, well," Warriner said as he swung open the door. "Hello Clark. Its so nice to finally meet you...Clark's girlfriend."  
"Its Lana," she said, smiling. Warriner smiled as well and watched as she stepped into the room ahead of him. Clark watched him watch her. How his eyes traced down her back, stopping at her rear. He could've swore he saw him lick his lips, but decided that was just his imagination.

Lana looked around the room, noting all the cirtificates and plaques hung on the walls complimenting him and his profession. She couldn't imagine he was as weird as Clark had told her he was. She was about to sit in the seat next to Clark's, but Warriner stopped her and told her to sit in his own seat, right across Clark.

"You were right, Clark. You're girlfriend is indeed very pretty."  
Clark wasn't the only suspiscious one now, as Lana looked Warriner, unsure whether to object to his peculiar statement or just accept it and stay quiet. "Thank you?" she said.  
Warriner smiled and clasped his hand's on Clark's shoulders. "Lets begin!"

Warriner bent over Clark's shoulder and stuck his his out right beside his. "Now Clark, what do you want to do?"  
Clark looked at Warriner out of the corner of his eyes. If he hadn't said his name, he would've thought that he was talking to Lana. His psychotic eyes were still glued to her innocent face.  
"I dont understand what you mean."  
"Look at the beautiful girl in front of you and tell me what you want to do."  
Instead of sounding like a redundant idiot, and hoped his silence would clue Warriner in to what he was thinking. Nothing.  
"Come on, boy!" He shouted jovialy, letting dribbles of spit fly across the desk in between Clark and Lana. "You dont have to keep to yourself here. This is an open forum."

"I sense some tension here" Warriner said, straightening up. "Its about sex, isnt it?" Lana and Clark stayed silent. "I knew it. I can sense these things a mile away."  
He got close to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder, head nearly pressed to his again. "Look at her," Warriner whispered close to Clark's ear, even thught Lana could still hear every word he said. "She is gorgeous and she is all mine."

Clark's head snapped to the side, peering at Warriner. He realized he was appearently speaking as his conscious. "Inner voice," as Warriner had once put it.  
"She's so exotic looking. Doesnt look like anything any of the redneck girls I see at school. She's other worldly." Warriner said 'otherworldly' with a husky voice that made Clark question his motives further, and Lana blush.

"I can't belive this angel walked into my life. This thing of beauty. She is like a greek statue that just up and left. She's a star that fell from the sky and landed on my lap. The first spark before a flame becomes fully lit. She is my first breath in the morning and my last wet dream. She is utter perfection."  
Clark rolled his eyes at his mismatched sentiments just as Lana's eyes soften and corners of her lips curved into a shy smile. Only it was directed at Clark's 'inner voice.'

"All I can think of is that unmistakabledrive in my restrained body that must be let before it eats me alive. The one addiction I cannot deny myself."  
"Addiction!" Clark protested.  
"I must have it. I must have her now!"  
"What the--"  
"I must rip off her clothes forgeting about the buttons- forgeting about the zippers- forgeting about the fabric- forgeting about anything that isn't _her_. Her _body_. Her _sex_."  
Lana could bearly contain herself. She just had to laugh at all of this. Mr. Warriner seemed like a funny guy trying to get a rise out of Clark, which was definitely working. Her boyfriend looked like he was about to explode with anger and she could almost see the steam rising from his head.  
Warriner continued.

"I want to ravage her! I want to bang her so hard that my legs wont work! That she'll squeeze me so hard, it'll drain my whole being! No more tears. No more sweat. No more boddily fluids."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Clark finally snapped. He jumped out of his chair in protest.  
"You trust my methods, don't you Lana?" Warriner asked.  
"Of course," she replied.  
"Won't you listen to your girlfriend, Clark? She trusts me."

Before he could protest some more, Warriner placed his hand on his shoulder again and sat him back down. For some strange old guy to talk about this- about him and Lana- was not cool with Clark. But he decided it was best to just sit down and listen to him without getting out of control. At least now Lana would fully understand that he was a mad man.  
"I see how this might be a little uncomfortable for you Clark, but it isn't just about you. Not this session and not sex either." He went on, forgetting about the 1st person. "You want to please her too. You want to feel her shiver and writh beneath you, experiance the same pleasure you are.

"You want to hear her moan as you enter her, inch by inch. You're careful at first. she's but a delicate doll. Fingers entwined, hair tangled, body so beautiful you don't want to touch it. But you do. You are. And every time you pull back you tell yourself you won't go in again, but you always do. You thrust and thrust because your body tells you to. You have no control, yet neither of you seem to mind. In fact, you enjoy it.

"Her walls ao soft and wet and inviting, how could you do anything but stay? Her thighs- those strong pillars that hold her up and balance her and run for her, stay put and steady wrapped around you. They can strangle the air from your lungs if you let them, but that comes later. Right now they only anchor themselves...waiting.

"Do you hear that? No, of course you don't. You're moaning and strained yelps are far too loud for the meager noises she's making. You don't notice that her slow and steady breathing has intensified with a repressed desperation, matching matching your now rythmic movements. It sounds almost as if she's scared- running from her predator. But then she looks into your eyes. You need her to look at you, so you can read them be assured. They're scared yet confident. They're lost yet stable. They have no attention, yet remain concentrated. They search your intire face and when youlook at them- those haunting emerald eyes that guide your every move- you realize you're the luckiest man alive. Lucky to know her. Lucky to be in her. Lucky to be the one she looks at with those eyes.

"And you don't ever want to lose sight of them. You must look at them always- you must look at them when you reach that point!--- but suddenly, she looks away. She closes her eyes, a prolonged blink and opens her mouth. Wide...wider... Its as if she opens her mouth to try and catch running water to saturate her. She needs that liquid to quench her thirst. Where is it? She needs it! You even notice she looks angry as her eyebrows furrow and the beads that rest upon them threaten to spill, as do the ones above her lip. 

"You've crossed that line. The one where you can't go back. You can't stop now because any reckless move will throw her overboard. You're there. That glorious build up is almost better than the resolution. Almost. But you're not there for the build up. You're there with one thing in mind and one thing in mind only. The end. The devine ending that is so close. She's there for it to of course. Its whats making her grab the head board behind her. She needs to grab something! Her body tenses beneath yours to its pinacle. She needs you now. She wants you to spill your seed into her. "Please." "Don't stop." "Harder."

"What can you do, but obey. This is all for her, after all, isn't it? She feels the same end coming as you do. You feel it in the kiss. In you. Even in her. It is immenant. It is what makes her raise her otherwise quiet voice. You want that. You love to hear your name shouted like that at the very end. She's already started to prep for it. All you do is whisper hers though. You've already started to. Continuously. "Lana. Lana. Lana..."

"And then she wraps her arms around yours. Grabbing your shoulders. Her body freezes as yours keeps pushing. The perfect combination of pain and pleasure on her sweat soked flush face. Ecstacy.  
Enlightenment.   
Transcendence.  
Orgasm.

"You know that feeling, dont you. You want it, don't you?"  
"Yes," Clark's dry mouth whispered, his eyes stuck on Lana's across the desk. 

"NO!" Warriner shouted, slamming his fist against the desk. "You've got a dirty mind Clark! A very dirty mind. We must get rid of that!"  
Clark slowly turned to look at him, his mouth still hanging open.

"I'm going to teach you how to have a civil conversation with yourgirlfriend with out any trace of sex in it. Now repeat after me. 'So Lana, how 'bout them Yankees?"  
Clark continued to look at him.  
"Say it!" Warriner shouted.

Clark coughed and looked at Lana, only he wasn't looking at her the same way he had that morning. Lana wasn't looking at him that way either.

"So Lana," he began.


	11. Chapter 11

Itchy

Hello all. Guess who I saw walking down the hall nursing a 3 mile high ice cream cone? Yep. Mr. K. Guess he signed that petition after all. Suffice to say, I'm more confused about him and his girl than ever before. But hopefully, I can get some answers to burning questions from one of Mr. K's good pals. I'm happy to report that my little diary has become somewhat of an underground gossip column and if you're not reading it, you're out of the loop. (Now I still don't how you guys are getting your grubby little hands on it, but I'll be keeping safely hidden in room 214 durring lunch hour under the 3rd desk in the first row closest to the door. cough) Tune in next time for my first ever phone interview with Mr. K's aforementioned best pal.  
Till then,  
Maggie S.

It had been one week.   
One week since Lana signed the petition. One week since she and Clark attended that sex seminar with Mr. Warriner. One week with nothing but hello hugs and goodbye kisses.  
One week of torture.

In short, Lana realized that one week was entirely too long a span for her and Clark to be apart. Sure, she saw him everyday, but they were still _apart_. She counted down the days until it was going to be all over and was kicking herself for signing her name for a stupid promise of abstinance.

She definitely felt strange for wanting something so desperately. Especially sex. Sex with Clark. Sex with super-human god-like body-builder type Clark. Usually, whenever they would get it on, Clark would be the initiator of it all. He could be at once romantic and sweet yet untamed and so sensual. And she could never decline his offer, because after all, he had rock hard abs. But most importantly, she loved him. She loved Clark with her mind, soul and body and she loved being intimate with him. No matter how many times they did it, it was always special.

But right now, she wasn't looking for special. She didn't want candles and rose pedals. She wanted mind-blowing, headboard denting, scream indusing sex. Was that so much to ask? Suddenly it was all she thought about as Clark became the only object of her attention.

She had to fight to beat down her wanton desires everytime she laid eyes on Clark. Everytime he carried her books, she witnessed his bisceps flex under his loose t-shirt, and felt unchaste. Whenever he bent down to pick something up, she'd see the muscles in his back ripple until her eyes descended lower and she caught herself blatantly staring at his firm, tight ass, and she felt lewd. And as he devoured his slice of apple pie with fervor during lunch and licked his lips clean as she licked her lips watching him, wishing she was that pie, she felt... immoral. And now, as she watched from afar as he played basket ball with Pete, the ball rolling off the tips of his long, strong fingers, she felt down right dirty.

And the fact that she was just itching to do it- knowing very well that she couldn't- made her even more itchy.

"Have you read the diary of Margaret Sanger?" Pete asked, stealing the ball from Clark.  
"The what?"  
"Hey Lana!" He changed the subject promptly once he spotted Lana standing before them.

Clark stopped hovering over his best pal to turn and wave to Lana, flashing her a heartwarming smile that read 'Hey babe, I love you.' Lana, though, read it as 'Hey babe. Please fuck me.'  
'Ok.' she answered simply in her head.

"Hey guys," Lana said almost nervously in her jittery state. "Pete, mind if I have a moment alone with Clark?"  
"It's cool. I was just going to leave anyway."

Lana waiting impatiently as Pete gathered up his stuff and said his goodbyes, not letting her focus stray from Clark's figure. That naked, sweaty, dirty figure hiding under all those piles of unnecessary clothes.

"Hi hunny," Lana whispered, standing on her tippy toes as she kissed Clark.  
"Hey," Clark answered back.  
He smiled sheepishly as she just stood before him, gazing into his eyes. Her finger tips teased his wrist and fingers. She leaned in and kissed him once again, only a little more powerfully than before.

"How are you good?" Lana asked, absentmindedly as she parted ways with his face. Clark found himself responding into her mouth from yet another unexpected kiss which she did the honor of planting.  
"Reety goo" he said in a muffled voice.  
"Yeah?" she stated. She didn't hear his answer, or really care for it at all as she stretched her neck out to give him another passionate kiss.

Clark leaned his head back as she leaned hers forward and chuckled nervously. "Everything ok?" he asked, bemused.   
"Mmm hmm," Lana answered as she nuzzled his earlobe and them trailed down to kiss his neck. She licked her lips, tasting his salty moist skin.  
"Sorry I'm a bit sweaty," Clark proclaimed, feeling her tingue glide down crook of his neck. Didn't seem like she cared much though, because she didn't look up to answer.

Clark stood idily staring at the back of the barn as she stood on her toes to lick at his neck. He asked himself if he just felt her teeth had just nipped his skin. _Is she biting me? She knows she can't give me a hickey..._

"Lana," Clark said, grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him in a daze. "Lets go to my loft," he suggested. Lana nodded as she took his hand and he led her through the barn. She spotted a tractor that needed some mending. Poor Clarky. He must've been staying away from it on purpose. She'd have to do something about that.  
"Is everything ok?" he asked once they sat down on the couch. "You seem a little..." 'Hot and bothered' were the words he was looking for.  
"A little?" Lana rose her hand to her mouth where she began chewing on her finger nails. They were just itching to touch him, but that would seem inapropriate, so instead she chewed and chewed.

"A little strange." He finished.  
"I do?" She let her hand slip from her mouth and crawl up his adjacent stomach. She couldn't help it.  
Clark gulped as her fingers rubbed his abdomen and she leaned in closer to him. He covered her hand with his own and finally kissed her the way she wanted to be kissed. Suddenly he remembered that both of them had signed ridiculous petitions and that none of this would get anywhere. 

Now it was his turn to say it. "Lana, we can't do anything."  
And it was her turn to say it too. "But I want you." She whispered into his ear. "Now."  
Clark nearly melted in her arms as he felt her hot breath breeze along his ear lobe and the drawing out of the word 'Now.' How was he supposed to turn her down?

He looked at her and kissed her once again before lowering his head down to her neck and then down to her chest, and then down to her stomach.  
"What are you doing?" she said breathily as his head kept descending.

"Bending the rules."


	12. Chapter 12

Eating Out

I am happy to transcribe my first ever phone interview with Mr. K's best friend. To protect my subject's identity, we'll just call him Mr. R.

Me- thanks for doing this for me.  
Mr. R- No sweat. I love your diary.  
Me- Who doesn't...well, Mr. K and Ms. L don't know about this do they.  
Mr. R- They don't have a clue. Its sorta funny actually.  
Me- Being that you're Mr. K's best friend, you probably know everything about him.  
Mr. R- Yeah, pretty much.  
Me- So you'd know the details of his relationship with Ms. L.  
Mr. R- Yeah, I guess.  
Me- Now, they both signed the petition for the T&A club. Does that mean they havent had sex or just that they're quiting it for some stupid reason?  
Mr. R- Well, isn't that kind of information sorta private?  
Me- My readers and I are just curious as to whether they've done the nasty.  
Mr. R- I can't tell you that. Mr. K confides in me. It wouldn't be right to just (Note: At this point, Mr. R gets extremely reclusive and frankly, annoying) rat out on him.  
Me- Gee, would you look at the time? It was great chatting with you.  
Mr. R- Was that it?  
Me- Yep. Bye!  
Mr. R- B--  
click

Hopefully, I'll get a better interview soon enough. Till then,  
M.S.

Clark's hand slipped under Lana's skrit and raced up her thigh. He thought he could feel it shiver slightly as he passed it. Hooking his fingers into the rim of Lana's panties, he slid them off in one quick swish. Superspeed came in handy at times like these.

He looked up to see her coyly smile down at him before he submerged his head under her pillowy skirt. A groan could be heard, caught in her throat as his tongue brushed over her sex as her moans beged him to

"Eat it."

Clark shot his head up. "What?"  
"Eat it before I do," Pete said, staring at the plate full of tuna surprise.  
"Go ahead," Clark said, sliding his plate across the table and into his friend's grubby hands. He was surprisingly full. Besides, he wanted to get back to day dreaming about the events of last night and food was a petty distraction.  
But an even bigger, better distraction sat itself beside Clark.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Lana asked her absent minded boyfriend.  
"Stuff...you...last night," he whispered as Pete rolled his eyes at the goofy smiles on his friend's faces. Clark bent his head forward to kiss her but then remembered the school rules and recoiled.

"You're coming tonight, right?" Lana asked, once she stopped smirking.  
"Whats tonight?"  
"You didn't forget, did you?" Clark looked at her blankly. "Dinner. Tonight. With Henry."

"Oh right," Clark answered. He was actually trying to forget all about it. He'd already met Mr. Small, long before he and Lana began dating, but he had a tendancy to stay away from his girlfriend's father as muc as possible. He was certain that if he spoke to much in Mr. Small's presence, he would look like an ass and it would ultimately destroy his relationship with Lana. "Can't wait." He plastered a psuedo grin on across his face.  
Maybe it was the way he was dressed that was making him feel insecure. Lana had made that sympathetic/pity look on her face when he came to the door. He was sure the blue dress shirt was right for the occasion, but as she fixed his yellow tie beneath his hunter green sweater vest, Clark began to realize that he looked uber-dorky for a dinner. Fortunately, Lana reassured him that uber-dorky was just the kind of look Henry wanted to see in someone dating his daughter.

Clark nodded and tapped his foot on the rug below his feet as he heard the hint of another question escaping the lips of Mr. Small's mouth. To which, of course, he had a conditioned response of smiling broadly and noding accordingly. In between smiles and nods he quickly looked through the livingroom wall to see what was keeping Lana so long. She had left him here alone with Mr. Small as she tended to the food in the kitchen for far too long a time a boyfriend should be with his girlfriend's father.

"And I'm really glad you stopped by Clark," Mr. Small said. "As you know, I'm trying to be an active participant in Lana's life now that she's living here with me."  
"She told me. I think its great."  
"It is!" he agreed. "I think we more or less tell eachother everything we need to know. Which is a lot more than I can say about us a year ago."

Clark smiled and nodded on cue.  
"But the only thing Lana doesnt really divulge that much about is what seems to be the most important thing in her life right now."  
Clark smiled again absent mindedly but then stopped when Mr. Small kept looking at him like it was his turn to say something.  
"Me?" Clark asked, pointing to himself.  
"Of course you, buddy!" Henry chuckled. Clark smiled, pleased with himself.

"She tells me only bits and pieces about you. Like that you're smart. And nice. And cute."  
Clark blushed.  
"But I want to get to know the guy whos going out with my daughter better. Which is why I'm so glad we have tonight to catch up. We're going to get to know eachother tonight!" He laughed heartily as Clark chuckled nervously.

"Henry! Can you come here a second?"  
Clark and Mr. Small turned their heads towards the kitchen area where the calls were comming from.  
"Would you excuse me for a moment, Clark?" Mr. Small said as he rose from the chair opposite Clark.  
"Sure."

Clark watched as Mr. Small went into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that!" he called back.

Clark swung the door open expecting to see anyone but the person standing before him. "Mr. Warriner?"   
"Clark! What a surprise it is to see you here!" By the time Warriner finished his sentence he was already inside the house and seaed in Clark's prior seat.  
"Same here," Clark answered in one long sigh as he shut the door.  
"How do you know Henry?"  
"I'm dating his daughter."  
"My my my. Henry told me he had a daughter, but I had no idea it was Lana! Isn't that exciting news."  
"Sure is," Clark mustered up in the lamest voice possible. "Hey, let me get Mr. Small for you."

He walked to the doorway of the kitchen and poked his head in. "Mr. Small, you have a guest." As Mr. Small passed him to get to Warriner in the living room, Clark walked up behind Lana who was stading over a simmering pot of chilli.

"Hey, can you taste this for me?" She asked, turning around with a wooden spoon in her hand. "I think it may be too salty." Lana fed it to Clark before he had a chance to say anything and noticed the dire expression on his face only after she removed the spoon from his mouth. "Oh no. Its salty isn't it. I wanted to make this great meal for--"  
"No, no, thats not it. The chilli's great. I love it."  
"Then what is it?"

"Did your dad tell you he was inviting someone to dinner?" Clark asked, cautiously.  
"Yeah. Some old college buddy. Is he here already?" Lana went to the door before Clark had a chance to warn her about who she was about to see. Her bottom lip dropped as she spun around to meet Clark's eyes. 

"Why the hell is Henry hugging Mr. Warriner?" Clark shrugged tensly, unsure of what to say. Immediately Lana filled the gap. "He's going to spill everything you blabbed about in your sessions!"  
"No he won't!"  
"And then he'll suddenly start with the sex speech and describe it all over again durring dinner while we're there eating the chilli!"  
"I don't think--"  
"What if he's already told Henry that--" She stopped herself as her eyes went wide. "What if he's dating Henry," she whispered in a shocked tone.  
Although this statement might have seemed ridiculous, it was the most plausible of the 3. Long after he was divorced from his wife and way before Lana moved in with him, Mr. Small had come out to her about his ever bourgeoning homosexuallity. Henry said he had to tell her because he didn't want to keep anything from her that would just result in weekening their relationship. Especially something like this that he just couldn't keep inside any longer.  
Clark remembered the night Henry came out to her because it was the same night Lana first told Clark she loved him.

"Lana, Warriner is not your dad's boyfriend. They're just college buddies. He told me so himself." He placed a warm hand on Lana's shoulder and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Now stop worrying. Your chillis great and your dad's happy I'm here and we're going to have a great dinner. Everythings going to turn out fine." He grinned and waited for her to do the same, only her grin turned up much weeker and more forced than his.

It seemed that all she was doing at the table was serving everyone forced grins. Clark watched Lana from across the small square table and noticed her tensed up demenor right off the bat. She was playing the smiling and nodding game now, sitting on the edge of her seat already dreading the inevidable sex banter Warriner was bound to bring up. It was his favorite topic of discussion and his most prominant subjects were sitting right in front of him.. 

"Wow Henry, this food is fantastic."  
"Lana made the chilli."  
"Lana, I think this is the finest chilli I've ever tasted."

Lana rattled her fork against the china and smiled and nodded at Warriner. Clark felt like stretching his hand over the table just to hold hers and calm her down a bit, but he suspected it would be a window of opportunity for Warriner to take the floor about the dangers of hand-holding and what not.

Clark was actually starting to worry about her. He didn't think he saw her with out her smile the whole time they were at the table. It was even there when she chewed. Something would have to be done to resolve the tension building up in her.

Slipping his right shoe off quickly without a fuss, Clark stretched his leg in front of him hoping it would make contact. He smiled once he felt her leg under his socked up toes and began stroking it lightly knowing that it would make her giggle and loosen up. He looked up when he didn't hear anything and noticed that she wasn't even looking back at him, appearently trying to play it cool by paying no attention to anything but Mr. Small's comments. Now he was dettermined to get something out of her as he pressed his toes against her ankle and tickled her with his self proclaimed best foot work ever.  
As a result of all his hard work, he got nothing. In fact, she looked stiffer than ever.  
Clark's confusion hieghtened as he used his xray vision to look through the table and saw her legs crossed, untouched, yet his foot was still rubbing at something. Looking a little further, he noticed what it was. His head tuned turned slowly untill his eye's met Warriner's. Those suinty beaty eyes shaping the perfect scowl on Warriner's face were fixated on Clark.

Without hesitation, Clark starkly pulled his foot back, hitting the table top with his knee in the process. The table and all of its contents jumped in a moment of silence and Lana's eyes were suddenly focused on Clark's.

"You know Henry," Mr. Warriner stated, ... "I've actually counciled Clark here in school. Lana too."  
"Oh really? Why didn't you say anything, Lana?" She shruggedd, struggling to refresh the now stale grin plastered on her face. "What is it you council kids about these days, Phil?"  
Mr. Warriner smiled, looking at Clark menacingly and answered, "Sex."  
Lana nearly spit out her water as Henry turned to look at her scrupulously. "Right, right." Henry nodded. "Lana, you're part of that club in school, arent you? The 'taking everything slowly' group."  
Lana smiled and nodded.

"Is that what you spoke about with them?" Henry asked Mr. Warriner across the table. "The club?"  
"Well actually, I've only spoken to Lana once before, but in my sessions with Clark, we usually stick to the topic of his sex life."

Clark's eyes bulged as he coughed, nearly choking on his food. He looked to Warriner, trying to avoid Mr. Small's gaze and tried to tell him to shut up as politly as possible with his dramatically curving eyebrows. Was this the price he had to pay for an accidental game of footsie?  
Warriner just smiled and smacked his shoulder a couple of times.

"They send me the kids with the biggest appetite for it. Sex. My my Henry, if you only knew of the stories this kid had to tell me about his sex life!" He laughed jovially watching from the corner of his tiny eyes as Clark slouched in his seat and Lana touched her hand to her temple. Both of their faces reddening by the second.

Henry shifted in his chair, trying to feign a smile as he clasped his glass and gulped down his drink. "I didn't know you had a sex life, Clark," he stammered casually. "And so I'm assuming you have one one just as promising as his seems to be?" he asked Lana.

Clark clentched his jaw as he witnessed the people around him. Mr. Small, who was relaxed and up beat the entire evening suddenly seemed stiff and even a bit angry. His girlfriend, who was hoping this would be a greating bonding experiance for him and her dad managed to smile weakly and look at hert father with the most innocent of eyes whenever she looked up from the plate infront of her. And Mr. Warriner, ever the glutten for uncomfortable awkward situations.

"Hehe," Lana chuckled, stiffly. "You're friend's quite the kidder dad." She only called Henry dad at certain times. Much like little kids pushed out their bottom lips and pouted at their dads only at certain needy times. "Mr. Warriner's"- she gulped-"quite the kidder."

A blanket of silence fell upon the table yet again until Warriner's bluntless caught on with Mr. Small.  
"You're having sex!"  
Lana attempted to speak, but was cut off by her father. "You're too young to be having sex!"  
"I'm 18," she stated quietly.  
"And with this guy?" he asked, pointing to Clark, yet still focusing on his daughter to his left. "The farm boy's too shy to even try and stutter a full conversation with me--I mean, just look at the way he's dressed! Green is _not_ his color!"  
"Hey!" Clark said, in a barely audible voice.

"Henry!" Lana said, raising her voice for the first time that evening. "How young were you when you first had sex?"  
"21!"  
"Thats not the point!" she spat back, quickly. "I love Clark. And what happens between us is nobody's buisness but our own! And he doesn't always dress like that."

"It is my buisness! I'm your father and I'm very glad Phill said something- otherwise, I might have never known what was going on with you!"  
"Oh, so was that the plan? Invite your boyfriend over so he can just--"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Yes! You're probably going to sleep with him after dinner, arent you dad?"  
This time the 'dad' wasn't taking the form of the 'pouting' analogy

"Hey!" Henry shouted. "Show some respect!"  
"Why should I?" Lana protested in all her rebelious rage.  
"Because I'm your father and I make the rules of this house. Infact, from now on, I forbid from sleeping with Clark!"  
"What!" she shouted.  
"Or seeing him! Ever again!"  
"Mr. Small, don't yo think you're over react--" Clark was cut off by Lana's infuriated yelling. 

"Thats insane, you can't just stop me from seeing him! We're leaving!" She rose from her seat. "Possibly to go have some hot sex!" The crimson that rose to her cheeks as a result of what she just said went well with her anger.

She stormed out of the dinning room, just waiting for Clark to follow her lead.  
"The dinner was great, Mr. Small," Clark muttered as he dumped his nakin on his plate and sheepishly rose from his seat. "Thank you."  
He quickly went to catch up with Lana in the livingroom.

"Use a rubber!" Henry yelled in a final attempt at control.  
"You too!" Lana angrily shouted in response before the front door could be heard slamming.

Mr. Small took off this glasses and whiped them, calmly smiling at Warriner.  
Mr. Warriner smiled back and devoured a spoonfull of chilli from his bowl.  
"This chilli's truly fantastic."


	13. Chapter 13

Casually Deep

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that in middle of dinner. Henry was so out of line!"  
Lana paced around Clark's bedroom as he sat back and watched her freak out. He would've done the supportive thing and agreed with everything she said, but he figured it was best to just let her blow off some steam and continue her rants. Plus, she was super sexy when she freaked.  
"He's like...I don't know," She stopped pacing and stood before Clark. "A jackass. Right, Clark?"

Clark nodded reluctantly as she continued to pace. "I can't go back there tonight."  
"You can stay here."  
She stopped walking and turned starkly to face him. "No I cant. Your parents are downstairs."  
"They'll be fine with it. They saw you come up."  
"They'll probably think we're doing stuff up here."  
"Nah, don't worry about it."  
"Maybe I should stay in the loft."

Clark chuckled and rose from his chair to wrap his arms around Lana's waist and press her body against his own. "But how can we _do stuff_ if you stay all the way in the loft?"  
Lana looked at him, letting her eyes do the talking. Clark in turn studdied her face to form his inspired conclusion. "Wait, so we're not going to have hot sex?"  
"Clark!" she stated his name as her answer, but his eyes were still wondering. "No!"

"But I thought--"  
"Can I stay in the loft or am I going to have to call Chloe?" she asked, cutting him off.  
"You can stay. But I'm still calling Henry."  
"No."  
"Yes. He's probably worried about you."  
"No offence Clark, but I don't think you're the person he wants to talk to right now."  
"I'll take my chances." he kissed her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll get you some blankets."

Clark jogged down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He spotted his mom standing over the stove, his dad reading the paper at the table and a ready-made bowl of cereal at his usuall seat.

"Morning," Clark announced as he sat down and began digging into his breakfast. "Is Lana up yet?"  
"Clark, its 7:15," Martha stated. "She took the bus 10 minutes ago."  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
"She didn't want to," Jonathan said, putting his paper aside. "Something about letting you get your rest."

"I can't believe you had that poor girl sleep in the loft." Mrs. Kent said, turning around with a pan of scrambled eggs which she dumped onto Jonathan's plate. "Its cold and dark up there. Not to mention filthy."  
Clark smirk and stirred his milk. "She was worried to stay in my room."  
"Whys that?" Mr. Kent asked.  
"She thought you guys would get the wrong idea."  
"Why would we get the wrong idea?"

Clark looked at his parents not realizing that they were this naive. Any other parent would've thought twice before even letting Lana step inside his room. He guessed that they just didn't know better than to think the best of people. Clark decided it was time to clue them in.   
"Lana and I have been dating for a while," he began. "A really long time actually. So naturally, she thought- well we both thought- that you guys would think we were having sex or something up there."

Jonathan and Martha looked at eachother cautiously before resuming their focus on their teenage son. Mr. Kent laughed heartily before commenting on what his son just said. "Just because you've been dating Lana for almost two years now doesnt mean we would even consider the possibility of you two sleeping together."

His laughing began to fade as he stared at his son's serious unblinking face.  
"Son, is there something you should tells us?"  
He hesitated before answering in one long breath; "Aliens can have sex." _And very well, according to Lana._ Clark thought as a wry smile crept onto his face.  
Jonathan leaned forward, planting his forarms on his knees as Martha slowy sat in a chair next to him. "Is that right?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah. Way better than riding horses." His parents looked at him oddly just as Clark realized he was thinking out lout again.

There was a tense silence in the room for a while where the only sound that could be heard was the slurping of cheerios and milk coming from Clark. Surprisingly, he wasn't as nervouse as he thought he would be when telling his parents news this shocking. And they seemed to be taking it a lot better than he thought they would. Of course, the idea of his parents blowing a gasket was not really that concievable in his mind.

Still, as Clark looked up to look at his parents face, he could see the shock and behind their stone-wall faces. It was just a matter of time before the screaming and lectures would commence.

"Well, uhh" Jonathan stammerd, uncomfortably. "I'm glad you told us now, son." He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and smiled sternly. "Before you get in too deep."  
Clark smiled and nodded.

Lessons

Lana sat cross legged in a circle of girls sporting tidy yellow shorts and red t-shirts embroidered with the school logo on them. Even though she was dressed for gym, high ponytail and all, there was really was no need for it. PE had become so useless lately that there was no longer a point to even show up, but Lana was never one to miss class. She mindlessly picked lint off her clothes until there was nothing left to pick off and she began rubbing a skid mark on the gym floor in front of her. Even though this particular class had gone from tedious sports play to tedious lectures about safe sex. As part of the T&A team, she should have been the first to perk her ears up, but instead Lana was the only one in the room not paying their undivided attention to their gym teacher's mindless drivel.

Besides, she had more important things to think about. Like having to go back home eventually. Or having to hide Clark from Henry. Or finding a new rendezvous spot that isnt her bedroom. Thinking about it, this was all Mr. Warriner's fault. She should've listened to Clark when he tried to warm her about his slimy ways. And Mr. Warriner was Betty Renold's fault. She really wanted to kill Betty Renolds right then. Thoughts about killing the poor pregnant teen however, were abruptly killed by the loud shrieking Lana heard next to her in the form of an 'indoor voice' coming from Atuna Joycelynne.

"But don't you need your parent's consent to buy birth control?"  
"It really depends o your age and which..." Lana was already zoning out when Atuna's shrill voice brought her back to reality when she interrupted their teacher.  
"Do you think Ms. L got permission from her parents to buy it?" she asked. Lana looked at her oddly, but she seemed to be the only one to do so.  
"I'm sure she did," the teacher answered. "Ms. L sounds like a very responsible girl."  
"I bet she smuggled them out of the pharmacy," another girl spoke up. "I mean, who just walks up to their parents and asks them to get birth control?"

Lana looked around the circle of girls, more attentive then ever and wondered what they were all snickering about. It seemed that days of tuning out in PE resulted in being completely out of the loop.

"Whatever the case," the teacher stated, "I think we should all take a lesson from Ms. L and do the responsible thing. If you're already sexually active, you should always take precautions. The birth control pill has proven to be very effective. And yes, please clue your parents in if you're going to be using it."  
Lana was officially stumped as everyone else seemed to be taking mental notes in their heads. She leaned towards Atuna who was taking actual notes and whispered the question "Who's Ms. L?"  
Atuna kept scribbling on her note pad and answered in her best impression of a whisper.  
"Nobody knows."  
Lana sat back more confused than ever.

Clark' slacked walk down the hallway was suddenly rejuvinated with a hurried spring when he saw Mr. Warriner step out of his office. The only thing he could think of as he brisk-walked through the hallway, head down, was to keep as far away from Warriner as possible. The less he saw of him, the better. He was halted midway down the hall, however, by a surprisingly fast Warriner waiting to speak to him.

"I have to go to class." Clark stammered, barely making eyes contact.  
"You have to go to my office," Mr. Warriner corrected him. "Here's your pass."  
Knowing that no argument would win his case, Clark reluctantly followed Warriner into his office down the hall and dumped himself into the chair before his desk.

"Can you make this quick, Mr. Dawnson's probably going to give a quiz today."  
"Don't worry." He took a seat across from Clark. "Lets talk."  
"Look Mr. Warriner, if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if we just ended our chats."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you've kind of put a dent in my relationship with...well, everyone."  
"Is that what you think?"  
"Its what I know."

Clark never tried to be disrespectful, but with some cases it was necesary. Warriner was one of those cases. But inorder to keep his respect in check, he avoided direct eye contact, instead looking down at his feet which stamped the ground with anticipation to leave.

Warriner examined his movements and sat back in his chair, a small smile crossing his face. "Clark, the only reason I brought up the topic of sex last night was to get you talking about it. Let it out in the open."  
"And look where that got me?" Clark asked, shooting his head up.  
"It got you calling Mr. Small on the telephone. Conversing as two mature adults would."  
"How'd you know I called him?"  
"I was there."

Clark kept quiet, unable to argue with that point. After he had gotten Lana settled in the loft, he promply called Henry to tell him that she was ok. Still mad, but ok. And even though Clark was afraid that Mr. Small would find a way to kill him over the phone, he stayed pretty civil. Clark even got rid of his shy tendancies for a few minutes to uphold a conversation with him. About the dinner, about him, and about his relationship with his daughter. Mr. Small was a way more rational man over the phone.

Speaking of Mr. Small, Clark decided to try and pull one of Warriner's classic abrupt personal question on him.  
"Are you dating Lana's dad?"  
Mr. Warriner chuckled. "No, Clark. I'm straight. Henry is just a good friend."  
"Oh."

"But do you get my point?"  
Clark looked at him steadily.  
"You talk about it now! The big taboo topic of sex! Remember how quiet you were about the subject when you first entered my office? Now I can see that you're much more comfortable talking about it. Which is very important if you want to continue having a healthy, sexuall relationship."  
"I thought your job was to steer me away from sex.""Are you kidding me? You're girlfriend's the hottest little peice of ass in three counties. Theres no possible way to turn someone like her down." He laughed aloud and unwittingly, Clark did too.

"You know, I spoke to my parents about it this morning. Sex."  
"Oh yes? How did that go?"  
"Surprisingly well. I actually brought it up. I felt a lot better once I got it off my chest."  
"See? The true essence of safe sex is being able to talk about it."  
"I guess." Clark felt like saying something to cap off their most normal conversation to date. "So...thanks for everything, Mr. Warriner."  
"No need to thank me. My services can only prepare you so much. I'm afraid you're going to have to handle this on your own."

He handed Clark a paper that was laying atp his desk. Clark looked it over. It was a photo copied stencil that looked like it had been copied out of a student's notebook. They looked like notes you'd photocopy from the smart kid in class except the title heading was a bit peculiar.

"Diary of Margaret Sanger?" He read aloud. He looked up at Warriner, but he just pressed him to keep reading.  
"Seen stepping on to the bus this morning was none other than Ms. L. Which was odd, She never takes the bus cuz she gets a ride to school from her daddy every day, which is why I thought to look outside and I cantt say I was very surprised at what i saw. We had not stopped in front of her house, but instead, not far from Mr. K's house. You know what that means, dontcha? Ms. L spent the night moaning and groaning in the arm of her knight in shining armor. Perhaps he didn't ride the school bus with her to keep everything on the down low. But he fails to figure out is that nothing gets by me.  
Catch ya later,  
Margaret Sanger."


	14. Chapter 14

WHO IS MARGARET SANGER?

Chloe held the paper in her hand and didnt know whether to laugh or cry at the aligations being made that Clark and Lana were "moaning and groaning" all night long. See, whenever she read that, her guts turned upside down and her eyes began to water, but whenever she looked at Clark, sitting in front of her as dumbfounded as can be holding old copies of the infamous diary, her heart rejoiced and her throat could barely stiffle her inner belly laughs.

"I honestly have no idea, Clark." She handed the paper to Pete, who stood beside her, and he simply shrugged upon accepting it.  
"Me neither, Clark. Sorry, man."

Clark's bewilderment was quickly replaced with anger when his friend's looked at him the way he was just looking at them.

"Have you told Lana yet?" Pete asked.  
"Havent gotten around to it yet."  
"Keeping important information from Lana?" Chloe chimed in, her face a mixture of mock concern. "I thought you only did that with me."

"Ok," Clark began, taking a long breath and rising from his chair. "Lets just forget that you're a reporter that thrives on solving ridiculous mysteries and continuously find information on any John Doe this side of Kansas every week." He turned from Chloe to Pete. "And lets forget that you have actually spoken to this person on the phone before, chatting up my life with her." He looked at both of them now. "And letrs just forget that my own _friends_ have been reading this stupid diary since it started and didnt tell me about it. Lets just forget ALL OF THAT!"

Both Chloe and Pete were taken aback by Clark's anger. It had never surfaced to this degree before and the feeling of some sort of horrible payback was begining to fill the air.

"Look Clark," Pete stammered, quickly. "When she called me up, she didn't say her name. And I didn't catch her number on the caller ID."  
"And? What made you answer her questions, was she holding a knife your throat!"  
Pete simply shrugged again.  
Clark looked at Chloe, waiting for her explanation in all of this.

"Its not my job to look up people whenever whenever it concerns you," she answered, sternly.  
"Well you got me," Clark chuckled, bitterly. "I was under the impression you did that sort of stuff for fun."  
"Usually, you'd be right. But this little diary speaks only about you and Lana. Do you really want me meddling in your buisness when it comes to the two of you?" 

Chloe and Clark exchanged hostile looks instead of verbally relaying what they were feeling. When matters that concerned Lana came up between Clark and Chloe, they knew it was best to just keep what they were feeling to themselves before a war of words broke up between them. Even Pete could feel the heat.

"You' could've at least told me about it," Clark said in a much calmer voice as he sat back down.  
"I'm sure I tried once or twice. You and Lana must've been too busy screwing," Chloe answered in that annoyingly condescending perky tone that always got under people's skin. Clak gave her that look again that was supposed to signal when to back off, but Chloe wasn't getting the message.

"Ok, lets all calm down," Pete said, stepping up. He placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder as if to physically hold her back, but it seemed that the sparring was over. "We're sorry, Clark." He spoke for both of them. "You're right. We should've told you."  
"Yeah," Clark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "But theres still something you can do for me."

She didn't even know why she was helping Clark. He had become less and less tolerable lately, yet she still called herself his loyal friend. Pete on the other hand, did anything Clark asked him too. Like a dog through hoops. She rolled her eyes as she watched Pete make his way through the halls holding a bungle of papers in his hands.

But even though she didn't exactly like Clark at that moment, and he probably didn't like her, she knew their fight would pass and be a long forgotten part of history just like their other fights were. She also knew she was helping him out with this problem because he'd come to like her again and forgive her. Which was all she really wanted right now. If she couldn't be with him, at least she's still remain his 'loyal friend.'

Thats why she and Pete had spent the last half hour in the copy room running off flyers to tape to bulliten boards all over school. Of course Clark couldn't do it because that blow his identity as Mr. K. So as she shamefully made her ways through the crowds of students holding in their grubby little hands the latest issue of Margaret Sanger's diary, she prayed this would be ehnough to win Clark's friendship back.

She reached a bulliten board at the end of the hall and took out a sheet of paper to hang on it. It wasn't her way of digging up people, but Clark seemed to think it would work. She read it once before heading to the next board on the floor. It read simply, 'WHO IS MARGARET SANGER?' in big bold letters with a number to call at the bottom.

"Whatever," Chloe muttered to herself.

Private Chats

Clark sat on the far left on of the couch keeping one eye on the TV and one n the phone next to him. He had been holdind Pete's cell phone all day waiting for that one call from his friend Margaret Sanger. He put Pete's number on the posters because putting his own home number down would give away his identity completely. She hadn't called yet. And all he could do was wait and watch the game until she did.

Mr. Kent sat at the far right of the couch keeping one eye on the TV and one on his silent son. There was obviously something on his mind. It was probably about his girlfriend Lana. And with his new found knowledge of what his son was doing with his girlfriend, it was even more probable that he was thinking about sex. A subject too important not to talk about.

"You know, son," Mr. Kent said, interupting Clark's thoughts. "It occurs to me that in all your 18 years, we've never had the talk...the sex talk."  
Clark turned his head to look at his dad, trying to hide his nervousness about the taboo topic by squinting seriously and putting on that stern face. "No. I guess not." This was not the right time to have a talk with his father. "But its ok dad, you really dont have to."

"Now Clark, it is my duty as your father to give you one of the most important chats you'll ever hear in your life."  
He didn't have much of a choice. "Ok Dad. Go ahead."  
"Right, now you know the anatomy of it all, dont you? Where everything goes and what not--"  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure I do," he stated quickly, hoping he'd catch his dad before he got more graphic.   
"Great, then we'll skip all that."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and extracted a small square wrapper which he help up infront of him. "This son, is a condom," he stated as if the word was foreign and would therefore only be understood if said loud and slow. "This may be the single most important object in this whole procedure. Listen when I say that its very important that you wear one."  
"I know dad."  
"And especially since we dont know what kind of fishes are swimming in that ocean of yours."  
"Dad--" Clark grunted.  
"I'm serious, Clark. You've got to think about these things. Think about Lana. I know you love her but what if something were to happen? We dont want her walking around with an alien baby. Thats why you've always got to use one of these."  
"I know."  
He snuck a peek at the phone hoping it would ring and interupt their chat. Anything to stop the awkwardness.  
"And dont give in to those urban miths that say if you put 2 on at a time you'll be safer," Mr. Kent continued. "Thats all wrong. In fact, its more likely both will slip off that way."  
Clark wondered why his father would this stuff and thankfully, the cell phone rang to shake him from the unwelcomed thoughts he was forming in his head.  
"I gott take this. Be right back." Clark grabbed the phone and took it to the kitchen before flipping it open.

"Hello?"  
"Hi."  
"Who is this."  
"you know."  
"Margaret Sanger?"  
"Yeah."

Clark held the phone to his ear and only breathed into it, unsure of what to say. He had waiting so long to speak to this person and give her a peice of his mind but when the time came he didn't know what to say.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?  
"Yes...I dont think your diary is...right."  
"Not right?"  
"No. Not right at all. And I'd like it if you please stopped writing it."  
"It's my diary. I can write whatever I want."  
"Its about me! Me and my girlfriend!"  
"Nobody knows who its really about."  
"They'll catch on sooner or later. And besides, what you write about is completely inaccurate."  
"If its inaccurate, why do you care so much?"  
"Because its private!"  
"Nothing is ever private, Clark."  
"This is!"

Clark only heard silence at the other end as he waited for her to respond.  
"Listen. I gotta go. It was nice chatting with you."  
"Wait!" It was too late, she had already hung up. Clark sighed and turned off the phone. His plan to intimidate Margaret Sanger enought to make her stop writing her diary proved fruitless. He walked back into the livingroom where his father was twiddling a condom inbetween his fingers, and sat down on the couch once again.

"Good, you're back," Mr. Kent exclaimed."  
"Listen dad, you really dont have to worry about me Lana. We may be young but we're responsible. Always careful. In fact, Lanas on birth control."  
"She is?"  
"Yeah. Of course."  
"Smart girl."  
"I know."

They stayed silent for a while, sitting stiffly in their places and looking at the TV, watching the game on mute. Mr. Kent with the condom still between his finger tips and Clrak with the cold useless phone in his fist. Finally Mr. Kent made a move and dropped the object he held into Clark's breast pocket. Clark looked at his father oddly.  
"Its ribbed," Mr. Kent stated. "For her pleasure." He winked and sat back to view the remainder of the game

recap

It was a beautiful day outside. The kind of day made for taking hikes and picking wild flowers. Though when Clark and Lana stepped inside the loft, a feeling of laziness suddenly overtook them and they decided that a day outside in the sun was no match for time spent laying on the couch.

The sun shown through the large opening at the top of the loft onto Clark who sat in the center of the couch as Lana sat at the end of it, her back against the cushioned armrest, her legs sprawled over Clark's lap. They stayed like that, talking about nothing and everything for the entire afternoon.

Clark finally came to her last toe and pinched it with his thumb and index finger. "And done," he said, tugging her pinky. He looked to Lana and shot her an accomplished smile but only got a single raised eyebrow in return.

"You call that a foot rub?"  
"Yeah," he said, frowning. "Don't you like my foot rubs?"  
"I hardly consider acting out 'this little piggy' a foot rub."  
"Well, maybe you could show me what you want out of a good foot rub and try giving me one. For once."  
Lana looked into his hopeful eyes a bit longer until her mouth broke into a grin. "I knew where this was going. But you're not getting one of my famed foot rubs out of this." Lana bent her knee and jabbed her big toe into his thigh before raising her foot higher into the air. "You're just going to have to keep practicing on me till you get it right."  
Clark matched her wry smile and gladly took hold of her bare foot once again.

"Thats fine by me," he stated. "you should avoid Henry more often."  
"I'm not here to avoid Henry," Lana spat back. "I'm here to spend time with my boyfriend. Besides, I already got everything straightened out with him."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. We talked when he was a lot calmer." She eyed him carefully as he switched to her other foot. "He wants you to come over for dinner again," Lana said slowly.  
"No way," Clark answered, sternly.  
"It'll be different this time! He wont just be getting to know Clark my boyfriend, he'll be getting to know Clark, the guy I'm sleeping with."

They stayed quiet for a moment, letting the breeze and chirping birds substitute the noise inside the loft.  
"That sounded weird." Clark said, breaking the silence. He looked to Lana, wondering if she thought the same.  
Lana searched his shy eyes and answered, "I thought that sounded kind of nice."  
"Yeah," Clark sighed. "Nice. But its weird that I'll be regarded as the guy you're sleeping with. I dont want your father to see the guy whos dating his daughter as the guy you're sleeping with."  
"Dont worry about that," Lana giggled, nudging her feet into his stomach. "You're not in this alone. Its the same way your parents will be looking at me now that they know."

"I guess," he chuckled. "You were the cause of my first big sex talk last night, you know that?"  
"So you finally got one of those," Lana said, grinning.  
"Yeah," Clark answered. "Came a little late though."  
"Well at least you two spoke about it. Finally. I remember when you really wanted that talk."  
"You do?" He asked as Lana nodded. "But I did ok without it, right?" He smiled and waited for her to answer, pinching her calve to get a gleam out of her teasing eyes.

"I'm glad you finally told them," she stated. "Must've been a big load off."  
"It was. Only now I have to deal with constant mini sex talks popping up at the weirdest times."  
"So that explains why your mom told me to be 'extra careful,' use a lot of 'precaution' and 'think twice' before I ate one of her muffins this morning."  
They laughed aloud together.

"Man, I cant believe she even let you up here," Clark said through his chuckles.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because we're alone. For all she knows there may be immoral activities going on here."  
They paused for a second before laughing again. Clark demurely looked across the barn to see if his parents were spying on him. No sign of them yet.  
"You were right you know."  
"Right about what?" Clark asked.  
"That day in school when you said you felt like everyone wanted to know about us. I feel that now too. Like everyone knows or wants to know and they've all got an opinion." She looked at Clark. "Am I making any sense?"

Clark smiled weakly, hoping to reassure her. He knew it was time to say something about the diary if Lana was beginning to believe in her paranoia. "There is something you should know."

The serious tone in Clark's voice made Lana suddenly very alert. "What is it?"  
"There's this diary going around school. The diary of Margaret Sanger. You havent heard of it, have you?"  
"No. What are you talking about? Whats so important about a diary?"  
"This may seem weird but... its about us."

Clark reached over to the night stand beside the sofa and retrieved a lone paper resting on top of it. He looked at it once before handing it to Lana. She took it from him but kept her eyes focused on Clark's, waiting for him to explain. When he looked away she finally examined the sheet in front of her. Slowly, as she read farther down the page, she began sitting up until she was sitting parallel to Clark with the soles of her feet firmly on the floor.

She finally pried her eyes from the page and looked at Clark. "What is this?"


	15. Chapter 15

falsehoods

Clark looked to the left of him and then the right and then back infront of him as he watched Lana put her books away in her locker. The minutes it took her to put her things away were begining to feel like hours and the eyes of donzens littered in the hallway seemed to all be glued onto him. He bounced a bit and then continuously shifted his weight from one leg to the other until his impatience could no longer wait.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, speedily, changing his position from behind Lana to infront of her in a heartbeat and taking her books from her hands. Lana stepped back and watched his futile attemp to jam 7 books into a locker that would only accept about 2 more.  
"I'm going to have to take some of those home."

"Ok fine. How bout these 2?" He handed one to Lana and fumbled her text books in his hands, dropping another on the floor. He crammed the rest inside until the locker door was closed. Or at least as closed as an overstuffed locker could be.  
"Whats gotten in to you?" Lana asked as she bent down to pick up her book. "Whats the rush?"

"I just want to get out of here," Clark answered in a hushed tone. "I want to kiss you without everyone watching."  
Lana smirked and rose up on her tippy toes, clasping Clark's shirt colar. "You can kiss me right now if you want." As she leaned forward in anticipation for their kiss, Clark turned his head to the side and slowly took her hand off his shirt. "Not here," he whispered.

"Whats the matter?" Lana asked, setteling back down on the heels of her feet. "Warriner and Levinson are gone for the day. They won't know if you break the school rules."  
"I dont care about them. I'm worried about..." he ducked his head and cautiously whispered in Lana's ear, "...Margaret Sanger."

Lana looked at Clark in shock unable to comprehend what she just heard. The strongest person in the world, the man of steel, was afraid of some invisible girl with a silly notebook. She herself was pretty weirded out when she first read the sheet Clark gave her, but after he explained it was written by some girl who obviously had nothing better to do, Lana laughed it off and decided to consentrate on things that actually mattered. It seemed Clark hadn't gotten that far.

She grabbed Clark by the hand and dragged him to the nearest door she saw in the hall, practically pushing him through it.  
"Lana!" Clark shouted in a whisper as she closed the door behind them. He looked around the dark room and realized their cramped surroundings were the brooms and cleaners that occupied the utility closet. "What if someone saw us!"  
"So?" she spat back."  
"You know what people do in utility closets! They might get the wrong idea!"

Lana swung open the door and stuck her head out, making sure she had the attention of everyone in the hallway. "Mr. K and Ms. L are in the utility closet!" Her voice bounced off the now silent walls. She looked back to Clark who held his head in his hand and turned once again to her audience. "Use your imagination!" Lana slammed the door shut and folded her arms infront of her chest, turning slowly to witness Clark pacing in the small space he had, eyes bulged and tightly formed fists at his sides.

"Lana," he said in a low, slow voice. "Why. did. you. do. that?"  
"Clark, why do you care so much what other people think?"  
His mouth tried to form words that would make him sound like a confident, secure guy but there was no point denying it. "Becuse," he answered simply.  
"Margaret Sanger is some stupid freshman who doesnt have a life and has to live vicariously through ours. Ooo she has a journal, I'm so scared."  
He lifted his downcast eyes. "That was mean."  
"Yeah well it had to be said. So what if someones writing an article about us that most of the school happens to be reading?"

"But now everyone will know that all those stories were about us."  
She stepped closer to him and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. "So?" She took his hand in her own and led him to the nearby door. "This diary thing? Its just a fad. We're going to walk outside of this closet and no one will care that we're Mr. K and Ms. L from the diary of Margaret Sanger."  
Clark chuckled. "Right," he nodded sarcastically.

Lana smiled and squeezed his hand as she opened the door. "Trust me."  
As they stepped out into the hallway they noticed that no one's eyes were on them. In fact, they spotted a few copies of the diary left to be trampled on on the floor.  
"Whoa," Clark stated, looking down the hall. "How'd you know that was going to happen?"  
Lana looked just as dumbfounded as he did. She looked down the other side of the hallway and noticed an small group of people hovering around some lockers.

Clark and Lana walked up to them and made their way through the crowd until they were at the front looking at the same thing everyone else was. A girl taking books out of her locker. They heard scattered voices from all around them.  
"Whats she doing here?"  
"Welcome back!"  
"She didnt gain a thing!"

"Betty?" Lana finally asked, approaching the girl.  
"Oh! Hey!" she said turning around and shooting Lana her sparkling airhead smile inbetween gum chews. Betty Renolds stood infront of her, as pretty and happy as ever. The pregnant teen icon seemed to be very unpregnant at a slender size 2.  
"Hey," Lana said, slowly, wondering if she should ask what was on everybody's mind. "You look great."  
"Oh!" she appropriately stated her favorite clueless word before continuing with every one one of her comments. "Thanks!"

The crowd began to dispers as there was really nothing more to be seen. Betty Renolds was back and she exactly the same as when she left. Pretty soon only Clark and Lana were left to gawk at her.  
"So," Clark chimed in, "You're not pregnant!" He stopped chuckling at the sight of Lana's pensive glare.  
"Oh!" Betty answered. "No silly! Where'd you get an idea like that!"  
"Its why everyones so surprised to see you back," Lana said. "We all thought you left school because you got pregnant."  
"Oh! No! I left because I had to go to Alabama to take care of my sick grandad. But he's better now! So I'm back!"  
"Oh," Clark and Lana stated in unison. "Thats great," Lana continued. "It was great to see you."  
Betty nodded and waved as Clark and Lana departed from her side, hand in hand.

"That was weird."  
"Yeah," Lana agreed.  
"So this whole school sex crusade was based on something that isn't even true."  
"Looks like."  
"So Smallville High still holds the highest record for least amount of teen pregnancies."  
"I guess."  
"So all those stupid rules are probably no longer relavent."  
"Probably."  
"And tha petition..."  
"Uh huh."

Clark smiled to himself. "So, wanna go back to the utility closet?"  
"K," Lana answered, matching his sly grin.

So Betty Renolds isnt pregnant anymore...wait, she was never pregnant to begin with which I still don't understand. And the T&A organization cleaned out their offices along with Mr. Levinson and Mr. Warrinner. And nobody's reading this diary any longer. And I only got a B- on it for some stupid "invasion of privacy" crap I didn't bother looking into. So what if school is back to normal and Clark and Lana are living happily ever after? You havent seen the last of Margaret Sanger. Oh no. Mark my words, I will be back to gossip on my next victims as soon as Betty Renolds takes another "trip to her Grandad's" coughabortion cliniccough. Until then,  
Margaret Sanger


End file.
